


Get out now!

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fear, Hate, Hatred, Love, M/M, Self-Hatred, Violence, verble abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for writing this. It was just an idea. I'm so sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Get out now!

Aaron

 

Aaron is home alone. Chas is shopping with Diana and Dooge, Robert is meeting a client in Leeds, Liv and Sandra are at their home. Aaron is alone at the closed pub. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before but with the court day looming closer and Gordon being free to walk around, Aaron felt alone, scared even. He lies on his bed, phone in hand and headphones in. Aaron soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

A sudden crash, shocks him awake. Shaking he rushes out his room, tiptoeing silently down the stairs. A shiver runs down his spine as he sees an all to familiar figure stood in the backroom.

"oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Gordon sniggers smirking, "how's my messed up little boy then?"

"Get out now," Aaron says fearfully stepping back towards the door.

"What's wrong, scared are we?" Gordon says smirking

"You're not allowed to be here," Aaron snaps clenching his fists at his sides.

"As if they'll believe you," Gordon sniggers laughing, "you're just a worthless little kid, who wants attention from his mother that doesn't even give a shit about him."

His words hit Aaron hard but he tries not to show it.

"What about that boyfriend of yours? Always knew you loved what we did," Gordon says smirking sickeningly

"WE did nothing, you did it to me," Aaron says despite his objections, Aaron's voice cracks.

"Going to cry are we, because nobody loves you, is that it? You're sad that I kicked you out because I was the only one to love you, I mean look at you, your pathetic," Gordon spits a sly grin on his face.

"And what are you?" Aaron snaps getting some courage all of a sudden

"What?" Gordon asks looking into Aaron's eyes

"What are you? You say I'm pathetic so what is strong, is..." Aaron swallows before continueing," picking on your eight year old son strong then?"

"I had nothing else to do, you were out of control," Gordon objects

"Do you know how utterly sick that sounds?" Aaron says feeling physically sick inside

"Yeah and you love it," Gordon says taking two steps forward and attempting to touch Aaron's arm.

"Get the hell away from me," Aaron cries shining away from his fathers hand, walking back until his back was to the door.

"So who's ya boyfriend then, kind of fit isn't he?" Gordon says smirking at his sons fear.

"You're sick," Aaron says fear over coming him, as small ounce of courage slipping away.

"No, you're the sick one, you're the broken one, who had sex with their dad," Gordon sniggers obviously enjoying watching his son fear

"You're the sick pervert that thinks it's okay to...rape his own son," Aaron says quietly

"If Robert could see ya now," Gordon says making Aaron wince as he says Robert's name

"You need to go now," Aaron tries to open the door behind him but before he could Gordon grabs his hand, dragging his away from the door,

"Get off me," Aaron shouts, too weak to fight off Gordon's strong hands.

"Stop being naughty and I will," Gordon says menacingly, his hand still gripping Aaron's wrist hard

"You can't do this," Aaron shouts struggling

"...just like I couldn't all those years ago," Gordon snaps gripping Aaron's arm tighter making the young man yelp in pain.

"Get off, you're hurting me," Aaron pleads dropping to his knees as Gordon's hand tightened its grip.

"you want me to let go and let you destroy my life," Gordon snaps continuing to hold onto Aaron tightly, seemingly enjoying what he is doing to his son.

"Please, let go," Aaron pleads tears flowing down his cheeks from the pain Gordon's grip is causing his wrist, "please."

 

Robert

 

Robert is driving back to Emmerdale. His meeting had gone great. He had promised Aaron that they could go for a drink when he gets back so he was really excited about that. As he nears the pub he clocks a unusual car parked round the side. Robert looks at it closely, he's seen it before but he couldn't remember were. Then it clicked. It's Gordon's. As soon as he recognises it. He jumps out of his car rushing into the pub. 

Silently, he opens the back door. As soon as he steps inside, Robert hears Aaron's cries,

"Please, let go of me, you're hurting me," Robert hears Aaron cry

Anger overwhelming him, Robert bursts into the room, grabbing Gordon before pushing him hard against the wall.

"Get the hell off him," Robert shouts, his jaw clenched 

"Robert?" Aaron says in suprise watching his 'dad' be slammed against the wall by his former lover.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Robert growls to Gordon 

"Showing my son what happens when he's naughty," Gordon spits angrily.

 

Before Robert could think, Gordon's fist connects with his jaw causing him to stumble back, blood pouring from the cut on his lip.

"Robert! Leave him alone, Gordon," Aaron says standing in between them facing Gordon.

"Aww this is cute protecting each other are ya," Gordon sniggers grinning slightly,

"Why the hell are you even here," Robert says angrily glaring at this horrible excuse for a human.

"Just teaching my worthless son a lesson," Gordon says smirking

"Don't you dare call him that," Robert snaps using all his self control to stop himself lunging himself at him.

"Gordon just go, now," Aaron says trying to ignore his 'dad's' last comment

"I didn't get to give you your punishment, suppose I'll have to wait until another time," Gordon says his sickening smile appearing again

"You're sick," Robert shouts pointing his finger at Gordon.

"Go before I make ya," Aaron says his confidence growing from Robert's presence 

"How ya gonna do that then?" Gordon mocks 

 

To Gordon's utter suprise, Aaron grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him out the now open doors. Only letting go when he gets to the door to outside,

"Now do one before we call the police," Aaron shouts

"See ya another time then," Gordon shouts back getting into his car before driving off.

 

"You alright?" Aaron asks robert passing him a wet cloth to hold on his mouth

"It's me that should be asking you that," Robert says 

"I'm...er...fine," Aaron says trying to hide his wrist

"Ya wrist says different," Robert says looking Aaron in the eyes

"It's just a scratch," Aaron says uncovering his blood covered wrist, the gash deep and long from Gordon's forceful hold.

"Well if ya call that a scratch then I don't really want to know what you call a wound," Robert says taking the cloth off his mouth to dab Aaron's wrist

"It is compared to what he use to do," Aaron mutters

"What?" Robert exclaimed shocked.

"He use to always do that, grab my arm I mean, before he..." Aaron says unable to finish his sentence as tears started pouring from his eyes

"Is that why you hated it when I ever touched your arm when we..?" Robert asks softly as Aaron nods 

"Yeah," Aaron says wiping the falling tears with the back of his sleeve 

"Can I..." Robert asks holding his arm out to touch Aaron's shoulder, getting a nod of permission.

 

Robert puts his arm round Aaron's shoulders, hugging Aaron close as tears flow down the younger man's face.

"Shh... It's okay....I'm here," Robert says softly holding the man he loves close.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this. It was just an idea. I'm so sorry.


End file.
